Vienna Uchiha
Vienna Uchiha (うちはウィーン, Uchiha Vienna) is of the infamous Uchiha Clan of Konohagakure. She defected from Konohagakure and later joined the Akatsuki. She is the youngest of Madara Uchiha's children. __TOC__ Background Early life Personality From a young age, Vienna was always quiet yet insightful, she showed noticeable maturity for her age and knowledge on how to deal with every situation. She liked to live at a distance from others, observing individuals and ideas without getting directly involved, therefore she could fully understand them. Although this approach prevented her from becoming close with many people, it enabled her to think and act without prejudice or preconceptions, instead evaluating things strictly on their own merits. Due to this way of thinking she had no self-righteous loyalty to her own clan that was so common among the Uchiha, including her sister, Tokyo Uchiha; though she loved her family dearly and wanted the best for them, she knew there were more important things than the personal aspirations of those closest to her. When she joined the Akatsuki, Hidan instantly took a liking to her, considering her a challenge. Initially she ignored the advanced finding him to be an annoyance. After a while, she started to realise that Hidan's feelings had grown and become very strong and that he was willing to do anything for her attention. She warmed to the idea of his affection and soon started to reciprocate the feelings he had. Vienna is depicted as naturally inquisitive and observant, while also being naturally a lazy person and having little inclination to do any work. This is shown heavily in her fighting style as she depends heavily on genjutsu and her sharingan, often not moving at all during battle. Appearance Vienna has black eyes and straight, shoulder-length jet black hair that she usually keeps tied in two loose ponytails. She has bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and dark eyes. Vienna bears a strong resemblance to her older sister, Tokyo Uchiha. Vienna has a small and petite frame making her appear more childlike than her siblings and often leads to her siblings making fun of her cute and childlike appearance. Abilities Dōjutsu Sharingan The Sharingan allows Vienna to see the flow of chakra, predict movements, as well as facilitate her use of genjutsu. Vienna specialises in genjutsu with her Sharingan. Her illusions often involve crows and can be initiated after the briefest moment of eye contact. They are so seamless that even targets that know to expect genjutsu might not immediately realise that they have fallen prey to her. If opponents try to avoid eye contact in fear of her Sharingan, Vienna can instead cast genjutsu by merely pointing at them. Vienna can also use genjutsu to share information or psychologically disable opponents, allowing her to end fights before they even begin. Against other genjutsu users, she can turn their genjutsu against them. Summoning Vienna can summon crows, which she typically calls forth in flocks to swarm opponents and distract them. She even integrates crows into clones of herself that draw opponents' attacks. She is also able to create shadow clones and from which can lure in opponents before they explode. Ninjutsu and Taijutsu Vienna is strongly lacking in Ninjutsu , often not moving at all during a battle unless necessary. She can start and end battles with her genjutsu even tricking the opponent into thinking she is moving more than she actually is. However, she is able to perform some simple fire techniques that are common throughout the Uchiha Clan. Vienna is also very limited in her use of Taijutsu as she has very little physical strength. Stats Part I Interlude Part II New Era Trivia * "Uchiha" is another way of pronouncing "uchiwa" (団扇, paper fan), which is the clan's symbol. Uchiwa can be used to fan flames, making the flame hotter — referring to the fact that the Uchiha is a clan of Fire Release users.